Because of Jess
by StopTheWorldImGettingDizzy
Summary: Insert into Nag Hammadi... LL... Please let me know what you think...


A/N: okay, I was watching "Nag Hammadi" on tape and this is an insert into the scene where Lorelai yells at Jess at Gypsy's.  Even after that finale, I love new LL's, so this is one. But while we're on the subject, was that an incredible episode or what… sighs and floats away to heaven.  comes back down to type story.

btw I don't own the Gilmore Girls. I do, however, own a cow.

Just kidding. About the cow, I mean.

**Because of Jess**

"Jess!"  Lorelai's loud, angry voice echoed through the bustling Stars Hollow street.

"She sounds mad", Gypsy the mechanic muttered to Jess in a he-he-you're-in-trouble-and-I-get-to-watch- voice. 

"Jess!"  she yelled again, panting a bit as she ran up to him.  "How could you?  How could you say all that _crap_ to him?  He's sitting in _my_ living room, miserable, he's been drinking, and _you_ did that, _YOU_!" 

Jess stared calmly at her.  "I s'pose you're talking about Luke?"

They eyed each other, Jess expressionless, Lorelai glaring.  "Wow, someone's certainly an Einstein", Lorelai said sarcastically.  There was not an ounce of anything but anger in her voice.  It was quite rare to see a Lorelai totally devoid of anything even slightly resembling humor, but when you did, _oh_ boy.

"Is there a _point_ to this?"  Jess asked, avoiding any situation that would lead to him possibly having to admit being wrong.

"Of course there's a point, you ungrateful little boy", Lorelai spat, purposely stressing the word 'little'.  "Yes, that's what you are, just a little boy, because if you were a man, you'd see how much Luke has tried to do for you, and not just shit all over it like you did today!  You want a point, I'll give you a point.  The point is that you really hurt Luke.  You hurt him, tore him up inside.  At least temporarily, you have destroyed the calm, giving, strong man who always comforted others but never asked for comforting for himself.  And I- I can't bear to see him like… this."  Her voice broke.  Then she regained her composure and stared at Jess, stone cold.  "You hurt Luke." 

"You should talk," Jess muttered.

"Excuse me?" asked Lorelai impatiently.

"You should talk, all your bull about how much I hurt Luke, how he loves me and would do anything for me and I don't even take notice.  Well, Miss Lorelai Gilmore, you are a hypocrite, a pathetic hypocrite.  You do realize that Luke would do even more for you than for me?  The guy has been fixing all your problems for years, and unlike me, you welcome the help and attention.  So maybe you don't tell Luke stuff you know'll hurt him, maybe you're more sensitive than I am, but I'll tell you something, you are blind or in denial or maybe both if you can't see that Luke is in love with you and you never give him a second look.  Maybe I ignore his help, and that hurts him, but you've been hurting him for _years_ with something even worse.  You ignore his love."

Everyone was silent.  Lorelai stood frozen, stunned; Jess was smirking.  Gypsy had ceased working on Jess' car and was staring at the two, a wrench swinging from her hand at her side.  Her mouth was slightly open.  "I'm gonna go get a bigger wrench," she said.

"Jess- you- I- he-" Lorelai stammered.

"I gotta go." Jess turned and walked away.

"You- you're- YOU'RE LYING!" she yelled at his back.  "He's lying," she said softly to herself.  "Antagonizing me.  He's a troubled kid.  And I've heard this before from Sookie, my mom, lots of people, I know it's a load of bull."

But there was just one problem, one thought that kept nagging.  Sure, she'd been through the whole "Luke and I are just friends, blah blah blah blah blah" countless times and had never given it a second thought, had laughed about it, not even considering that there might be some truth to it, so why should she now?

But here was the problem.  The problem was that it was Jess who had said it this time.  And that was what made her give it a second thought.  Because with Sookie and her fellow Stars Hollow-ers, it was just gossipy, or people thinking she and Luke would be cute together, trying to set them up.  With her boyfriends, it was the inevitable jealousy that followed dating a woman whose best friend was another man.  And with her mother, well, it was the same old suspicious, "you don't tell me anything" type of accusation that came simply from her need to feel ignored and yell at Lorelai for it.

But Jess- he didn't care.  He didn't say things to benefit others, or so he could have a nice, romantic little show to view as he chose.  There was no reason for Jess to have said something like that- unless it was the truth.  He just called things as he saw them, or rather, he saw things, and called them when they could help him in an argument or give him a reason to smirk.  And he had been smirking at- and arguing with- Lorelai.

Lorelai suddenly gasped out of nowhere as the full revelation hit her all at once.

Luke loves me.

"Luke loves me", she whispered, staring up at the sky, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

A/N: there will probably be a sequel or maybe a continuation, though I'd like this piece to just stand by itself, so I'm leaning towards the former.  It'd be nice if I knew what you guys think, whether you like it and want more.  Anyway, there probably won't be more for a while because of evil finals and the possibility of my computer dying.  Thanks for taking the time to read!  Bye!


End file.
